Big boys don't cry
by Kmy42
Summary: CloudxTifa.- Porque cada vez que vuelvo, y aunque muchas veces me hago el indiferente con todo; siempre se mantiene el “¿Cómo estás, Cloud?”. Songfic de 2 Capítulos. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Actitud

**¡Hola a todos!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, sobre todo Cloud y Tifa, no me pertenecen; ya que son propiedad exclusiva de SquareEnix (incluyendo todos los mundos que mencione en esta historia). Tampoco es de mi propiedad "On the Way to a Smile", también pertenece a SquareEnix... y la canción que usaré tampoco es mía xDD

Datos: Sí, con ustedes un Cloti nuevo. Es un songfic de dos capítulos ya que es crucial para la historia que sea así ¡Y es relatado por Cloud! ¡OMG! Espero que les guste, intenté retratar a Cloud lo mejor que pude xD. Además, la _cursiva_ representa los pensamientos de Cloud y la **negrita** significa que se le pone más acentuación a algo.

¡Aquí vaaaaa!

* * *

**Big Boys Don't Cry  
Capítulo 1: Actitud**

Eran exactamente las 6:30 de la mañana cuando decidí levantarme para poder realizar las entregas que tenía previstas para éste día. Algunas eran bastante lejanas a Edge, como Junon y Gold Saucer. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esos viajes interminables, donde muchas veces estaba dos a tres días fuera de este continente. Por lo menos Fenrir nunca me ha fallado, y como siempre la tengo en buenas condiciones, no creo que me falle en mucho tiempo. Pero hoy día había una entrega que en realidad me sorprendió un poco, pero que al final tan sólo la acepté a mi manera. Red XIII, aunque en realidad se llama Nanaki, me encargó que le llevara unas piezas de un antiguo reactor de Midgar para que lo pudiera estudiar; desde que su abuelo murió y que haya terminado la "serie de sucesos" en estos… ¿5 años? Ha decido no poner un pie fuera de Cosmo Canyon a no ser que fuera por un motivo realmente importante o memorable.

Luego de haber salido de la ducha y coger todos los implementos de la pequeña oficina que tengo en la casa, me dediqué a mirar unos minutos a los niños dormir; es mi manera de despedirme cada vez que tengo una tarea. Luego, me dirijo a mi habitación para decir el último adiós del día a esa morena que duerme en mi misma habitación pero con camas separadas: Tifa. Como siempre; duerme tranquilamente. Últimamente ha tenido muchísimo trabajo cuidando a los niños y con el bar, por eso ha estado cansándose con mayor facilidad. No quiero perturbar su sueño con mi presencia, por eso no decido acercarme a ella. Cierro la puerta cuidadosamente, dejo la casa cerrada desde fuera y con mi moto me preparo a un viaje que me alejará durante días de mi "familia".

Desde que matamos (por fin) a Sephiroth hace cinco años si es que la memoria no me falla, decidí junto a Tifa y a Barret comenzar una nueva vida, desde cero. Fue complicado en un principio, pero logramos fundar el "Séptimo Cielo" nuevamente y poder criar a Marlene y luego a Denzel. Éramos una familia en ese sentido, ya que compartíamos cosas que las familias "en teoría" hacen; aunque yo no sentía que la conformáramos en el estricto rigor de la palabra. Sé que en un principio fui un egoísta y un poco torturador de mi mismo por todos esos pecados que me auto aplicaba, y sé que eso hirió a los niños… y también a ella. Pero intento solucionar eso de la única manera que tengo: trabajando para que no les falte nada.

Mientras esta extraña reflexión de los últimos años de mi vida me llena mi cabeza por completo con pensamientos, el sol empezó a salir cada vez con rayos mucho más fuertes, provocando una calor un poco inusual a ésta época invernal. Es bastante normal en esta estación que muchos monstruos salgan y causen estragos, intentando atacarme "sorpresivamente". Luego de unos leves inconvenientes logro llegar a Junon.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¡Pero Cloud! ¡Qué puntualidad, tío! – empezó a gritar Dio a todo pulmón cuando vio que el repartidor había llegado con su pedido. Tan musculoso y rico como nunca, el dueño de Gold Saucer se acercó para darme un extraño abrazo que no acepté con tanta felicidad, probablemente porque este sujeto casi me muele mi caja toraxica.

- Hola Dio – digo con sequedad, mirando para otro lugar. _¿Cuándo podré tener un trabajo que implique gente normal entre medio? _

- ¡Jooooo, veo que sigues igual de… reservado, Cloud! Pero aprecio que estás más fuerte que la otra vez que te vi, ¿te gustaría pasarte al sector BATTLE por los viejos tiempos y probar mi pequeña afirmación? – preguntó sonriente. En serio que no ha cambiado, sigue igual de despreocupado por la vida este tipo. Suelto una pequeña mueca.

- No, estoy de pasada Dio. Te vengo a entregar lo que pediste y también pedir lo que corresponde –

- ¡Y… veo que te has hecho un buen hombre de negocios, felicidades! Aunque estás a años luz de comprar Gold Saucer, ¿queda claro? – añade nuevamente mi cliente luciendo sus exagerados músculos.

- Yo no tengo ningún interés en comprar este lugar – dije en voz baja mientras lo seguía a su oficina. Al llegar, era un "poco" menos extravagante de lo que me había imaginado, pero él se sentó en el asiento detrás del escritorio y me invitó a sentarme. Dejando mi espada apoyada en una pared accedí, cruzando mis brazos.

Parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo con el paquete que le di. Era un tecnología para mejorar aquella montaña rusa ultramente vomitiva tanto para Yuffie como… para mí. Al llegar en perfectas condiciones, me alentó a que me quedara gratis en el hotel para que repusiera fuerzas, como un gesto de gratitud hacia mí. Pero antes de despedirnos y cerrar todo el trato, me dijo algo que me dejó intrigado:

- ¿Y cómo anda la súper-bombón-y-sexy de Tifa? – lo miré fijamente, confiando en que mi mirada y mi desinterés no lo incitara a seguir. Cosa que no funcionó.

- Uff, hombre. No te pongas así. No es que me interese en tu novia o algo, pero entre nosotros es la mujer más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, ¡y eso que he visto muchas! –

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Una palabra en concreto me llamó la atención. - **¿Novia?** –

- ¡Claro, desde que salieron en esa cita hace tanto tiempo quedó asumido que estaban hechos el uno para el otro! – dijo, sonriendo y levantando su pulgar con un gesto chulo. Supongo que quedó congelado con la mirada que le lanzé conjunto una frase que se ha convertido en mi distintivo, según mis amigos.

- No estoy interesado en esta cháchara, Dio – Me paro y me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero instintivamente e inconscientemente agrego:

- Y tampoco te intereses en ella –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_¿Por qué mierda dije eso?_ me preguntaba mientras mi pelo se despeinaba debido al viento causado por Fenrir. _¿Es qué no quería que Dio se interesara en Tifa?_ No sé que opinar al respecto, ni yo me entiendo _¿No sería bueno para ella si empezara a distraerse un poco de la rutina a la que está sujeta y poder divertirse como antes?_ Sí que sería bueno, trabaja todas las noches, y no es necesario decir que no descansa en la tarde atendiendo la casa. Como yo, está atrapada en una rutina de la cual no se tiene escapatoria fácilmente. Pero yo por lo menos me distraigo con todo esto de viajar, pero ella sí que no puede hacerlo; pareciera que estuviera encadenada a Edge… y por como llego después de cada viaje, parece que le gusta todo eso. Porque cada vez que vuelvo, y aunque muchas veces me hago el indiferente con todo; siempre se mantiene el "¿Cómo estás, Cloud?" o "¿Te fue bien en las entregas hoy?" con la bondadosa sonrisa que la caracteriza desde que ambos vivíamos en Nibelheim.

Ella... sí que no ha cambiado. Sigue exactamente igual a cómo era cuando éramos vecinos, aunque hay que admitir que ha madurado bastante. Mientras, yo pareciera que he estado retrocediendo estos años en vez que avanzar. He intentado abrirme más a los demás, más que nada por la familia que tengo; pero cuesta… y mucho. A veces ni siquiera yo lo puedo entender, ¿tan difícil es poder expresarse? ¿Y por qué a Tifa le resulta tan fácil? Y no me alienta mucho recordar a Zack y Aerith, era tanta la chispa y la simpatía que desprendían que me sentía totalmente eclipsado, a pesar de que me incluían en todo para que no sucediera nada malo. Por eso, en cierta manera, espero que comprendan que mi esfuerzo en este trabajo pueda suplantar esa comunicación.

Y mientras mis pensamientos siguen haciendo de las suyas, que en vez de dejarme tranquilo están confundiéndome, aprecio a Cosmo Canyon en todo su esplendor; siendo tocada por los pocos rayos de sol que quedan.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Hola Cloud. Veo que sigues igual que siempre – dijo Red XIII, al venir corriendo desde las escaleras que llevan a la casa de él y su abuelo. Está intacto, pareciera que los años no le afectan para nada, a diferencia que al resto. Solamente me dedico a asentir secamente.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa, necesito analizar enseguida los pedazos del reactor – agregó, haciéndome una seña a que lo siguiera.

- ................ ¿Y por qué me pediste que te trajera eso, Red? – pregunto luego de haber estado sentado media hora en una silla, viendo como lo examina y sube y baja por las escaleras para llevarlo al observatorio. Ahora estaba intentando envolver minuciosamente el paquete que le había traído.

- Es que quiero continuar los informes que dejó incompletos mi abuelo, es una manera de poder honrarlo a mi manera – agregó con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba amabilidad sincera, aunque para otra persona le hubiera dado miedo ya que mostró todos los colmillos.

Así continúo un silencio un tanto incómodo para ambos.

- No te había dado las gracias por cuidar a los niños la semana pasada – Agrego torpemente, no se me da muy bien esto… El punto es que Reeve nos pidió a Tifa y a mí que fuéramos a inspeccionar una zona no antes vista de la Ciudad Olvidada, como misión. En un principio los dos la rechazamos por no dejar a los niños solos, pero Red se ofreció a cuidarlos; ya que deseaba conocer a la hija de Barret y a su hermano no sanguíneo.

- No hay de qué, los dos son muy monos. Aunque Denzel aparenta mucha más edad de la que de verdad tiene –

- Sí, desea ayudarme con el trabajo. Pero Tifa se rehúsa, dice que él debe terminar sus estudios antes que nada, debe darle un buen ejemplo a Marlene – Red se ríe despacio, pero luego se detiene a mirar la luna que se asoma por la ventana con todo el esplendor que posee. Quedó así un largo raro.

- Cloud… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo, mirando hacia atrás; donde estaba yo. Tan sólo asentí.

- ¿Por qué Tifa ha estado tan decaída últimamente? Anda muy apagada y triste... - Yo lo quedo mirando, no esperaba esa pregunta. Y... pareciera que tampoco sé responderla. Pero él continuó:

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo andan? Bueno, al fin otro Cloti mío. Se que no tiene tantas escenas así de amor como "Que tierno" (xD) pero es que deseaba que en este capítulo se viera a un Cloud un poco confuso sobre los pensamientos que tienen relación con Tifa y la actitud frente a eso para que luego se entendiera mejor el significado de la canción para esta historia... y la decisión del mismo rubio. En un principio, y se las juro, iba a ir todo de sopetón; pero al releer nuevamente me gustó más que se hiciera de dos capítulos este songfic por la razón que ya les dí :D... Está de más decirles que la canción viene en el próximo capítulo xDD Personalmente, intenté retratar a Cloud lo mejor que pude; me costó mucho si les soy sincera... pero va a haber más interacción con la chica en el próximo capítulo jeje.

Es bastante probable que la continuación, y claro, el final de este songfic, sea publicado en dos a tres días más; depende de los reviews muajaja.

Bueno, espero con ansias los reviews porque como dije en otra ocasión; se me dan más difíciles los Clotis que los Zerith xDDDD

Hasta luego,

**Kmy42**


	2. Nota de Autora

**¡Hola a todos!**

Si sé lo que se estarán preguntando: ¿Por qué no está la continuación de la historia de "Big Boys Don't Cry"? ¿Qué hace esta nota de autora aquí? Etc, etc. Bueno, lo que sucede es que tendré que ausentarme durante un tiempo debido a que me voy de vacaciones y volveré como en una semana más o menos, ya que a donde voy no tendré computador así ni por si acaso xD. Sin contar, claro está, que todavía la estoy corrigiendo (yo soy de la gente que lee y relee los capítulos para ver que no falte nada o que algo quede inconcluso; todavía me falta pulir un poco más el final).

Y, cómo soy una mujer de palabra, quería disculparme de todo corazón a aquellos que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o que la han puesto de alerta y los que se han tomado el tiempo para dedicarme palabras en los reviews... todos ustedes, por lo que me han dicho, están esperando el final. Claro está que todo esto **NO significa que ésta historia quede olvidada** y jamás publique la continuación. Lo repito, **NO**; tan sólo que no podré cumplir la publicación en el tiempo en que había estimado... muchos problemas personales.

En serio, y de todo corazón, espero que me puedan perdonar. Además, para no dejarlos tanto en el suspense, me gustaría dar un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene... para que no me maten tanto en los comentarios xD.

Aquí va:

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Pero, independiente de todo esto… ¿qué le sucede Tifa? ¿Qué está sintiendo en estos momentos? **¿Qué… puedo hacer yo para ayudarla?**

**---**

- ¿Qué si Cloud ha llamado? No… Pero, él me dijo que… ¿Y no sabes dónde…? –

**---**

- ¡Por favor, Cloud! Yo... ¡...yo! –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Esto sería... muchos besos, abrazos y espero que estén bien.

¡Nos leemos!

**Kmy42**


	3. Decisión

**¡Hola a todos!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes, mundos, acciones y menciones que se hacen en esta historia no son mías; ya que son parte del mundo de Final Fantasy VII que pertenece a SquareEnix (por mala suerte para mí, porque si no sería ultra rica xD). Y la canción en la que me inspiré "Big Girls Don't Cry" es de Fergie, yo tan sólo la tomé y alteré una palabra de la canción para que Cloud no quedara afeminado xDD.

Datos: Aquí esta, chicos y chicas; ¡la continuación y a su vez el desenlace de esta historia! Espero realmente que les guste y lamento demasiado la demora, y tambié espero que no me haya salido tanto de contexto... Como una pequeña aclaración, cuando las palabras están en **negrita** significa que se recalca algo y cuando están en _cursiva_ son por pensamientos de Cloud... o cuando habla consigo mismo.

¡Lean a gusto!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Big Boys Don't Cry  
Capítulo 2: Decisión**

¿Por qué Tifa _ha estado tan decaída últimamente?_

La pregunta que me formuló Red todavía sigue en mi mente, como si me la hubiera planteado hace apenas unos pocos segundos. Y, a pesar de que han pasado horas desde que esa simple frase brotó de sus labios hasta llegar a mis oídos, sigo sin poder responderla. Eso puede explicar mi sorpresiva falta de sueño, ya que no puedo dormir a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hago por ello, y también a mi inquietud. _¿Inquietud? Pero, ¿inquietud a qué, y por qué?_ No lo sé, no lo sé. ¿Qué me está pasando? _¿Cómo una pregunta tan sencilla está causando tantos estragos en mí?_ Ni idea, no entiendo nada… pero me gustaría entender que me sucede.

Además, si me pongo a pensar; yo no he visto ninguna actitud extraña en Tifa, no desde que volvimos a tener una vida normal y definitiva luego del caos producido por los Deepgrounds. Las cosas, como ya estaba mencionándome antes de llegar aquí, han logrado tener monotonía… siempre haciendo las mismas cosas, todas las horas, todos los días, en todos los años. _¿Será eso lo que preocupa tanto a Red?_ Seriamente no lo creo, a fin de cuentas, a ella le gusta su trabajo; como ya me había dicho con su angelical voz en varias ocasiones.

_¿Entonces, qué? ¿Tal vez esté… enamorada de mí y por eso adoptó esa actitud?_ La pregunta se formuló nuevamente en mi cabeza; tímida en un principio, pero luego cobró fuerza... Aunque hace unas horas atrás me auto convencí de que esa posibilidad estaba totalmente descartada, ahora no estoy tan seguro si la debo apartar como un motivo por ese "extraño" comportamiento de mi amiga de infancia. Quizás su comportamiento se debe a que muchas veces las personas que nos rodean tienden a confundir nuestra relación como la de pareja en vez de amigos, logrando que la chica empiece también a confundir todo con todo. Cosa que… no creo, ya que Tifa no es de esas mujeres débiles de espíritu, que se dejan influenciar fácilmente por lo demás. Si no la lograron convencer todos los comentarios descabellados de Sephiroth con respecto a que yo no era "real" y que ella se lo había imaginado todo, ¿quién sería capaz de convencerla de que hacemos una linda pareja, como tantas veces dicen? ...Y si fuera en un caso totalmente contrario, en que sí es cierto que está enamorada de mí… _¡Pero qué estás diciendo, pelopincho!_ Yo no soy la clase de chico a la que aspira ella, Tifa merece a alguien mejor que yo; que no la haga sufrir ni desmoronarse... _¿Estoy en lo correcto, o estaré equivocado otra vez?_

_Pero, independiente de todo esto… ¿qué le sucede Tifa? ¿Qué está sintiendo en estos momentos?_ _**¿Qué… puedo hacer yo para ayudarla?**_

...Así pasó el tiempo, cada vez más y más lento para mí. Suspiro suavemente, sin saber qué hacer; cansando de intentar conciliar el sueño tantas veces y sin un resultado positivo. Sin darme cuenta, miro por la ventana: los rayos de sol se aprecian levemente en mi ventana, en una habitación de la casa de Nanaki; aunque también se ven nubes que avecinan un día de lluvia.

Y, entre tanta contemplación, entre tanta vuelta de ideas y confusiones; logro responder la última interrogante que me hice.

_No hay tiempo que perder, debo partir ahora ya._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

La lluvia golpea fuertemente las ventanas del Séptimo Cielo hoy día. En Edge normalmente no llueve demasiado, pero cuando lo hace, se presenta en gloria y majestad. Por lo menos, a mí me agrada un montón… me recuerda a una vieja amiga. Por esta y muchas otras razones me quedé mirando la ventana, con una mano apoyando mi rostro.

- Tifa - Al oír mi nombre giro mi cabeza y miro con cariño a la que me ha hablado, a Marlene. Ya no es la pequeña niña que me ayudaba en el bar hace unos pocos años atrás, ahora está un poco más grande. También ha crecido en cuanto a porte y a cabello, ahora le llega un poco más debajo de la cintura; sujetado firmemente por una cinta rosa.

- ¿Sí, Marlene? – pregunto dulcemente.

- Hoy día está lloviendo… no veo necesidad de que trabajes hoy – Dijo la pequeña con una risita.

- Pero Marlene, sabes que no puedo detener el trabajo así como así, simplemente porque esté lloviendo…-

- Pero cuando llueve aquí la gente evita salir de sus casas, por lo que sería un desperdicio ocupar este día como trabajo si van a venir uno o dos clientes… - Contraatacó Denzel, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, jugando solitario. Marlene, como gesto de gratitud hacia su "hermano", le dedicó una sonrisa.

_Tienen razón_, pienso para mis adentros. _Además, no quiero discutir con ellos por algo tan insignificante… este podría ser el día libre que me merezco_.

- Bueno, si lo ven de ese modo, sería mejor no trabajar hoy; ¿no? –

- ¡Claro! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Marlene me abrazó, contenta de que haya accedido a que me dé un tiempo libre. La acompaño hasta donde Denzel y empezaron ellos a seguir su juego de cartas. Yo tan sólo me dedico a apreciarlos… no me gustan mucho este estilo de juegos. Además, verlos a ellos disfrutando me hace feliz.

- Tifa… ¿has sabido algo de Cloud? – Me preguntó Denzel sin quitar su vista de la mano que estaba jugando.

- Amm… me avisó que llegaría mañana, ya que no eran muchas las entregas que tenía que realizar – Dije intentando hacer memoria de las palabras que me dijo la noche antes de su partida, mientras Marlene terminaba de servir en unas tazas chocolate caliente.

- ¡Qué bueno! Lo extraño mucho… - dijo Marlene, que traía con ella la bandeja con esa exquisita y reconfortante bebida. Denzel y yo lo aceptamos gustosos.

_Yo también lo extraño, Marlene. Aunque sólo ha estado ausente unos días, la casa parece vacía sin él aquí; lo sienten tanto ustedes como yo…_

**¡RING! ¡RING! **_**(Ringtone del Fanfare de Final Fantasy VII)**_

- Es el teléfono – dijo Denzel, que comenzó a parase para contestarlo.

- No, no te preocupes; yo voy por él – digo amablemente, mientras me paraba y me dirigía al segundo piso de nuestra casa. Por lo menos a mí me ha gustado como nos quedó el pasillo repintado; de un suave color crema, con una larga alfombra roja oscura. También Barret ha ayudado a decorarla, trayendo unos muebles que no están del todo mal. Sonrío y me dedico a entrar a la oficina de "Repartos Strife", ya que ése era el teléfono que estaba sonando.

Tomo la llamada enseguida.

- Buenas tardes, habla con "Repartos Strife", podemos llegar a cualquier… - Me quedo callada un momento, escuchando a la voz que se estaba dirigiendo hacia mí; era fácil reconocerla.

- Red, ¿eres tú? … ¿Cómo has estado? – Hablaba muy rápido, parecía intranquilo por algo - ¿Qué si Cloud ha llamado? No… - Mientras escuchaba la voz afligida de mi amigo, mi corazón se estaba empezando a comprimir del nerviosismo.

- Pero, él me dijo que… ¿Y no sabes dónde…? – Siguió hablando por teléfono, Red estaba muy preocupado – No... No lo sé. ¿Una carta? Por favor, dime que puso en ella. Es extraño que... – Y las palabras de Red XIII, mi amigo y compañero de armas, hicieron que mis pupilas se dilatasen, que me pusiera nerviosa y temerosa de lo peor.

- Tifa, ¿estás segura de que no te ha pasado nada? – Me preguntó mi peludo amigo en la otra línea.

- Yo… Yo… no permitiré que esto suceda de nuevo. No quiero que él… - Hubo un silencio por parte mía y de Red. – Iré a saber qué ha pasado, intentaré comunicarme con él… Muchas gracias por llamar, Red –

Colgué enseguida y corrí a mi habitación, intentando encontrar mi teléfono celular; rogando a que pudiera contactarme con mi mejor amigo de infancia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

El sol se había escondido rápidamente para dar paso a unas nubes que traían consigo una fuerte lluvia, tal como había previsto en Cosmo Canyon. Estaba totalmente empapado y lleno de barro, pero no puedo detenerme. Debo seguir conduciendo a Fenrir. Debo y lo haré, ya que no puedo mirar atrás. Ya que estoy cometiendo unos errores que me prometí no cometerlos, que no volvería a tropezar con la misma moneda.

Inconscientemente, le estoy haciendo daño a Tifa. No lo sabía, tardé tanto para darme cuenta de esto... a veces soy tan distraído y, por qué no decirlo, casi estúpido. Ahora que convoco todos mis recuerdos a esta situación, he podido unirlos y sacar esta conclusión.

Desde que volví a su hogar con los niños en Edge, Tifa ha ido perdiendo cada vez más su... chispa, por así decirlo. Generalmente es muy bondadosa, muy cariñosa, y amable con todos. Lo curioso es que cuando yo me acercaba a ella; cuando mi fría personalidad llegaba a rozar la cálida de ella, súbitamente todas esas cualidades quedan enterradas bajo tierra y se ponía nerviosa y distante. Y es todo por mi culpa. Por mi mera existencia, por no saber cómo reaccionar ante mí amiga de infancia.

_**¿Qué… puedo hacer yo para ayudarla?**_

La pregunta renació en mi mente nuevamente. Pero esta vez ya tengo una respuesta. Lo mejor que puedo, lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarla es alejarme de ella. Porque sin mí cerca, ella podrá ser la que era antes. Y mientras esté lejos de esa vida, podré cambiar para que también pueda ser alguien mejor para Tifa. _¿Cómo sería la palabra? ¿Más digno? ¿Más apropiado?_ Sea como sea, esta decisión la he tomado yo solo, así todo estará mejor. Es lo mejor para todos. Ella podrá ser la mujer que era antes; antes que se encontrara conmigo hace unos años atrás.

**The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

_El sendero que estoy caminando  
lo tengo que recorrer solo  
Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tiene finales felices, ¿cierto?  
y todo oscurecerá si me quedo._

Finalmente, llego. Midgar tiene una bella vista desde el acantilado donde mi amigo Zack murió años atrás. Extrañamente este lugar me tranquiliza y, cuando me fugué la última vez de Edge, venía casi a diario aquí. Eso, sin contar la iglesia de los suburbios, claro.

Me apoyo en Fenrir mientras cierro mis ojos e intento calmar mis pensamientos. Me pregunto si todo lo que estoy haciendo es correcto. Aunque me duela hacer esto, ya que estaba empezando a querer a esa familia que estábamos construyendo, debo hacer lo imposible para hacerla feliz. Gracias a mí vivió un calvario, no quiero que gracias a mi existencia tenga que seguir extendiéndose dicho calvario.

Pero no puedo negar que... echaré de menos todo lo que se estaba armando. La sonrisa tierna e inocente de Marlene, los ánimos de Denzel... a Tifa riendo, sonriendo, saludando, hablando, dando ánimos...

Sólo quiero... que sea feliz. Aunque mi felicidad esté en medio.

**It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
**

_Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar.  
Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
pero tengo que seguir con mi vida._

El silencio, conjunto a las gotas de lluvia que caen de un cielo infinito, hacen que el tiempo empiece a pasar rápidamente. Y yo, como lo he hecho tantas veces en mi vida, me uno a ese silencio.

Hasta que se ve interrumpido. Mi celular no para de hacer ruido, alguien me está llamando. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y lo miro estupefacto.

Es Tifa la que está llamando.

Aunque quiero contestarle, no lo haré. Se supone que ella se opaca conmigo, que se pone triste conmigo y distante con todos gracias a mí... ¿no debería...?

No. Corto la llamada y, para que no me interrumpa nadie, lo apago.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

No sé... cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Supongo que, para poner la guinda en la torta, me he quedado dormido. Me pica la nariz de una manera un tanto cruel y veo que no tengo la misma fuerza que antes, es probable que al dormirme me haya dado un resfriado. _"Genial, absolutamente genial"._

Para saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, prendo mi teléfono. Son las 7:04 de la tarde, ¡valla que ha pasado rápido el tiempo! Además, recibo una llamada de parte de la compañía telefónica.

"_Usted tiene 42 llamadas perdidas y 42 mensajes de voz. Si desea oírlos, presione 1 por favor"._

**¡42 llamadas perdidas!** Ni siquiera deseo saber de quién es, ya que la persona que me llama vuelve a hacerlo mientras miro mi celular. Y, sin saber por qué diablos lo hice, acepto la llamada. "Eres demasiado blando, pelopincho" me digo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Aló? ¿Cloud? ¿Eres tú, Cloud? – la voz de Tifa sonaba muy preocupada.

- Sí... soy yo – digo vagamente.

- ¡Cloud! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? – sonaba muy inquieta; bastante temerosa de mis respuestas y de mi actitud... tal vez.

- No puedo decírtelo, Tifa. Yo... necesito saber estar lejos de casa una temporada – digo, indicándole parte de mi plan.

- Entonces lo que me ha dicho Red es cierto... deseas irte de nuevo, ¿no? – dijo – Pero, ¿por qué, Cloud? ¿No eres... feliz aquí? – Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. _¿Feliz? ¡Pero si lo soy!_ Intenté decirle, pero las palabras no lograron brotar de mi boca.

- No es eso... tan sólo deseo estar lejos. Creo que será mejor... –

- No, Cloud. No será mejor que hagas algo, no será mejor que te vayas nuevamente, **¡no es lo mejor!** – Tifa estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, estaba bastante intranquila; hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba así. – No aludas mis respuestas. Yo sé, por tu voz, que te ha pasado algo; quiero saber qué es y cómo te puedo ayudar –

- No puedes, Tifa. Estoy obligado a hacerlo solo –

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes contar con los demás cuándo necesitas una mano? ¿Por qué quieres llevarte una responsabilidad que no te corresponde cargar? –

Sus preguntas eran como cuchillas que atravesaban mis pensamientos; ella todavía se acuerda de los momentos que vivió antes de los sucesos de la pandilla de Kadaj. Parece que la herida por mi ausencia en ese entonces todavía no se ha cerrado.

- Es que si no lo hago, tú no... –

- **¿Yo?** ¿Qué sucede conmigo, Cloud? – Silencio. Su voz y su respiración se hacen cada vez más y más entrecortadas. Creo que está llorando... _maldición_.

- ¿Yo... no cumplo tus expectativas? ¿No soy la persona que quieres a tu lado? ¿No soy nada al lado de ella, Cloud? – Sus temores, por primera vez, los empiezo a oír uno tras otro, y cada vez que oigo no deseo escuchar más. Es doloroso y triste que esté viviendo esto tan sólo porque decidí irme una temporada. Y ahora veo, más claro que nunca, que no me he equivocado... que si me alejo, ella se olvidará de mí y podrá tener una nueva vida. _Hasta con un nuevo hombre... eso último no me agrada mucho, la verdad._

- Por favor, vuelve Cloud... yo me esforzaré. Seré mejor cada día, para que estés completamente a gusto aquí – Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- Tifa... tú no eres responsable de nada. Yo soy aquí el único y gran causante. Gracias a mí, tú... no eres feliz –

El silencio y la lluvia que se oía tanto en el celular como en el mismo lugar se hicieron por fin audible para mí. Me concentré tanto en sus palabras que me olvidé del resto. Luego de unos minutos tan sólo me preguntó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ahí le intenté explicar de la mejor manera, para que entendiera esto y por qué lo hago. Al fin y al cabo lo hago por ella. Me sacrifico yo por ella. – Tifa, entiéndelo. No deseo otra cosa que la gente que se encuentre a mi alrededor esté bien, total, para eso hemos luchado tanto. Que te encuentres bien –

- Quiero entenderlo, pero simplemente no puedo. Es que, ¿cómo dices qué me harás feliz yéndote de aquí? ... yo soy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado, Cloud. Siempre lo he sido y creo que será así hasta que me muera – Mis ojos tan sólo logran abrirse desmesuradamente. – Cuando te fuiste a SOLDIER yo te esperé, cuando te encontré fue como encontrar una pieza perdida de mí, no sé... no quiero que te vayas –

**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to'  
cause I want to hold yours too**

_Sí, puedes tomar mi mano si lo deseas  
Porque yo también quiero tomar la tuya_

- Pero Tifa... no... –

- ¡Por favor, Cloud! Yo... ¡...yo...! – Su voz se quebró, y sentía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón como las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. Agaché mi cabeza, intentando pensar, intentando saber qué hacer. _¿Entonces he obrado mal... todo este tiempo? _– Yo... te quiero, Cloud. Siempre te he querido –

**We'll be playmates and lovers  
and share our secret worlds**

_Seremos compañeros y amantes  
y compartiremos nuestros mundos secretos_

No lo puedo creer. ¿Esto es real? ¿No será un truco absurdo de Sephiroth? ¿De verdad Tifa Lockhart, mi única amiga de la infancia, se estaba declarando?

Pero, no sé cómo, mi corazón se sintió más liviano. Más tranquilo, más... feliz. En verdad, es estar corto decir tan solo "feliz". _¿Qué esta sensación? ¿_Por qué mi cuerpo reacciona así... será que ésta ha sido la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida? _¿Por qué estoy... llorando?_

**It's time to be a big boy now  
and big boys don't cry**

_Es tiempo de ser un chico grande ya  
Y los chicos grandes no lloran_

- Yo... también, Tifa. Yo también – digo mientras unas lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia. _Ahora me doy cuenta..._

- Vuelve a casa, Cloud. Creo que tenemos mucho que conversar – dijo ella dulcemente; como deseo estar ahora con ella. Sin más dudas, sin más pensamientos extraños mezclados con la duda; y dejando a un antiguo yo reprimido, distante y frío, me abro pasó entre la lluvia y la noche para llegar con la mujer que amo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo se encuentran? Bueno, la verdad es que estos días ni para mi país ni para mí han sido muy buenos; con toda esta cosa del terremoto. Yo nunca les he tenido miedo, pero sentir uno de tal magnitud fue algo totalmente nuevo para mí y no sabía como reaccionar ante eso. Gracias a dios mi casa no se derrumbó y tan sólo me cortaron la luz tres días... ahora mismo soy una voluntaria de scout para ayudar en todo lo que pueda a la gente del sur del país. ¡Fuerza Chile, fuerza! Eso explica, en cierta manera, que me haya demorado más en la entrega de esta historia. Perdónenme xD

Hablando de la historia, ¿les gustó el final? A mí por lo menos sí... intenté mantener la personalidad y los pensamientos de Cloud tan fielmente como pude, lo mismo digo con las reacciones de Tifa; espero no haberme salido de nada. La canción sé que está escrita y dirigida por una chica (el título señala girl en vez de boy) pero la letra en algunos trozos hizo que me recordara tanto a Cloud que no pude evitar escribir con una canción de ella. Es que trasmite tantas cosas de Cloud... más que nada esa aura de soledad que el mismo se impuso. No sé, me ha gustado como me ha quedado.

Agradezco mucho a los que comentaron, a los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, etc. Y sobre todo a una persona: **aquilesfair**; gracias por solidarizar conmigo :D, **tamborilero** y **RainMaccloud **por dar animos con sus reviews, a **NekoAlice16** ya que al ser de Chile estamos en la misma situación y en fin **a todos **los que me han apoyado en todo... **gracias**. Yo ya veia que me moría, no es chiste.

Millones de abrazos y reviews! Para saber si les gustó... o no xD

Saludos,

**Kmy42**


End file.
